


Basic, Average Girl

by mialeslie



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialeslie/pseuds/mialeslie
Summary: Kim helps save pop sensation Xtina Mil from Drakken.





	Basic, Average Girl

“Kim! Come downstairs, I need you to watch the boys tonight while your father and I are at parent-teacher conferences,” Kim’s mother calls from the bottom of the stairs. Kim snaps her history textbook closed and sighs. Being a junior in high school is tough. She’d been to Thailand before first period on a mission and had been hoping to have the evening off to study for a big test this week. She has enough on her plate with classes, cheerleading, and saving the world. Sometimes throwing babysitting into the mix was just too much for her to handle.

“Hurry up please! We’re leaving, and I don’t trust these boys by themselves!” Kim rolls her eyes in annoyance.

When she arrives in the kitchen, the boy's expressions were already mirroring her own. “We don’t need a babysitter anymore, Mom. We’re teenagers now.”

“Plus,” said the other twin, “we have plans tonight.”

“Oh?” Mrs. Possible winked at Kim as she grabbed her purse. “Your sister will just have to accompany you. The last time I left you two alone, I came home to the fire department in my driveway.”

“It was contained! If we had a proper smoke hood for our experiments then maybe-“

“I don’t want to hear it right now! I’m late,” she kissed the tops of both of their heads, “Have fun!”

And with that, she disappeared out the front door. Right along with any hope that Kim had of actually getting some work done that night.

——————

“C’mon KP. This could be way worse,” said her best friend, Ron. He threw a relaxed arm over her shoulders and gestured to the Stadium sign. “If I’m being honest here, I probably would have ended up here tonight anyway.” 

“Oh yeah? Since when are you such an X Mil fan?”

Rufus appears out of the breast pocket of Ron’s t-shirt. The naked mole wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Oh, you be quiet!” Ron exclaimed, his face growing red. 

“Wade and I have been bonding over her lately.” 

“Since when do you and Wade bond over anything? Since when do you and Wade talk outside of Missions?” Kim asked incredulously. As far as she was concerned, their own communication had ever been through her, and her Kimmunicator.

“We’ve been playing video games together. No biggie. And then the other day we realized we both enjoyed the lyrical genius of X Mil… I promised him I’d call him during the concert.” 

“If we ever get into the concert!” Tim said...

Jim pipped in immediately after with, “Yeah, what’s taking so long?” 

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped with the telltale ringtone. “What now?” Kim thought wearily as she answered.

“We’re not even inside yet Wade, I’ll call you when the show starts!” Ron shouted over her shoulder.

“It’s not gonna start, Ron. There’s a problem.”

“What’s the sitch, Wade?” Kim asked, feeling slightly ignored. 

“The show hasn’t started yet, right?” Wade threw what seemed to be surveillance camera footage up on the hologram. “This might have something to do with it.”

A slim black and green figure is seen running up to the security guards and handing them what appeared to be… headphones? They placed them in their ears and moments later their eyes glowed a vibrant green, and their mouths went slack. 

Kim ground her teeth together, “Shego.” 

“You got it,” Wade confirmed. “And take a look at this.”

The footage continued rolling, and a tall black haired man with bluish skin strolled through that same hallway. He was pushing a large cart, which held a gigantic speaker. Kim waited for the guards to stop him, or at the very least to ask him to show his ticket. They did neither. They continued to stare off into blank space.

“Oh no. He brainwashed them? Why would Drakken do this? What could he possibly want at an X Mil concert?” 

“He’s probably a fan!” Ron insisted. The twins nodded in agreement.

Kim wasn’t so sure. She didn’t see any other fans lugging in their own equipment. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Wade shook his head. “Neither am I, Kim. But what I am sure of, is that he has some serious mind control technology in those headphones. I don’t know what he plans on using it for, but I suggest you find out, fast.”

The twins whooped in excited. “Woohoo! We get to sneak into the concert!”

“Uh uh uh, not so fast. You two aren’t going anywhere. You’re staying right here in line until I get back.” She shoved her Kimmunicator at Tim. “Wade will watch you.” 

“What?” He cried, “I’m not a babysitter! And besides, how will I get in contact with you if you need me?”

“I can just have Ron call you. Since you guys are so buddy buddy now.” And with that, she grabbed Ron and started making her way towards the front. 

——

“Excuse you!” People complained as they elbowed their way to the front of the line. A couple people pushed back but relented once they recognized Kim.  
“I’m just trying to figure out what the hold up is, relax people!”

They paused a little ways back to get a good look at the security guards. There were two of them blocking the door into the arena. Cheap looking green headphones dangled from their ears, blasting music.

“Even the guards love Xtina Mil!” Ron pointed out.

“I don’t think they’re listening to her by choice,” Kim said. She spied some nearby super fans decked out head to toe in Xtina Merch. One of them was crying, worried that she wouldn’t get a chance to go inside and see her idol. Kim slid over to where they were standing.

“Did you guys hear the rumors?” she asked them. They leaned in eagerly, their interests peaked. 

“No, what?” asked a fan with blue hair. 

“I heard those guards were given secret VIP passes to give out fans before the show. The thing is, I haven’t seen them hand out a single one yet!”

“That’s downright evil!” one yelled in outrage.

“They’ve hardly even moved since we got here! And we’ve been here for hours!” 

“I think I saw them slip the passes under their baseball caps, but of course I can’t be sure….”

Before Kim could even finish speaking the group of girls launched themselves at the guards. They screamed and ripped their hats off. 

Using the distraction, Kim grabbed Ron by the hand and sprinted through. Behind them, the fans had knocked off the guard’s headphones, stirring them awake. Kim and Ron kept running.

The hall opened up to the vast, empty stadium. “Which way do you think? Left or right?”

Kim scanned the room until her eyes fells upon the rafters. “Up”

She reached into her bag and pulled out her handy grappling hook. With one arm she yanked Ron into a tight side hug, and with the other, she pointed the hook at the rafters hanging directly over the stage. “Hold on!”

With the push of a button, they were hurtled across the stadium. Ron did his best not to scream, but Kim loved the rush of the wind in her hair. She swung her feet and used the momentum to land them backstage. 

“A little warning would be nice next time ya know… Hey, look!” Ron rushed toward a big red door embellished with a red star at the end of the hall. “This must be Xtina’s dressing room! Oh…Wade is gonna be SO jealous when he hears about this!” 

Before Kim could stop him, he’d already knocked once and shoved open the door. 

They were met by a woman wielding a hairdryer. “Stand back! I’m not afraid to use this!”

Ron stood there, star struck. His mouth flopped open and closed like a fish. 

Kim put her hands up, palms out. “My name is Kim, and this is my friend, Ron. We’re here to help! We promise!” 

Slowly the woman lowered the weapon. “Wait, Kim… like Kim Possible?”

Kim smiled, “The one and only!”

“Oh thank God you are here!” She cried, hugging Kim. “I’ve heard all about you on the news! You’ve got to help me, some crazy blue man came in here and made me sing into a mic. I’ve never seen him before, and I can’t find anyone from my staff, and I don’t hear my fans out there like I usually do this time before a show!” 

“No need to worry Ma’am,” Ron said, finally shaking himself back to the real world. “We’ve dealt with him before.” 

The woman eyed him, somewhat wary. Kim couldn’t blame her. Ron did break into her dressing room.

“And who are you?” She asked him.

Ron, being Ron, gave a deep, dramatic bow. “My name is Ron Stoppable, and this is my naked mole rat, Rufus.” 

Rufus popped out of Ron’s pocket long enough to wave at the star.

“Right… I’m Christina Milian.”

“I know,” Ron said dreamily. Kim suppressed an eye roll.

“Can you guys please help me?”

Just then a voice boomed over the speakers in the arena. Kim, Ron, and Christina rushed out onto the stage to see Dr. Drakken perched in the middle of the stadium, standing on the speaker from the video. “I’m so sorry Christina dear, but they can’t help you now.”

Guards appeared from out of nowhere, wrapping their hands around each of Kim’s arms. One glance around confirmed that the others were in a similar predicament. These guards were, of course, wearing the green headphones as well.

“Why are you here, Drakken?” Kim snarled at him.

“That’s DR. Drakken to you, Kimberly. Why am I here? Well, to enjoy the musical stylings of miss Christina here, of course!”

“I knew it!” Ron cried.

“And what about the giant speaker?” Kim asked. 

“Oh well… That’s just a little perk! You see, while everyone else is singing along to Christina’s music, I’ll have the chance to test out my new mind control technology!” 

“And bingo. That’s what I thought.” She stuck her tongue out briefly at Ron. 

“You’ll never get away with this, Drakken.” She squirmed in the guard’s grip, but they didn’t budge. 

“Of course I will, Kimberly. And when this lovely little concert is over, I will be one step closer to world domination with all of these people under my control!” 

Before Kim could protest again, something green and steaming hurled through the air and landed at Drakken’s feet. Gas hissed as it was released, causing everyone to break out into coughing fits immediately. Even the guards, whose coughing caused them to shake so violently that their headphones fell off.

“No! Put those back on!” Drakken yelled, but it was no use. They’d already woken up from their stupor, and they weren’t too happy.

“It’s over!” Kim yelled to him, almost not believing how easy that was.

“Oh, no it’s not!” He scrambled away from them hopping back on the giant speaker. “All I have to do is press this button, and a special version of Christina’s hit will protrude from this here speaker and everyone within a miles radius will be cast under my spell!”

Oh no, Kim thought, panic striking her for the first time. If any of them heard that music, they’d be just as helpless as the Guards had been.

“Not so fast!” Just then, Kim’s younger brothers appeared out of nowhere, dangling from a grappling hook of their own. 

“Kim take this!” Tim tossed another one of the gas balls at her. She caught it, and almost retched immediately even though it didn’t even seem to be activated yet. 

“You have to break it in half!” Jim advised. Kim threw them a thumbs up. “Thanks, Tweebs! Now scram!”

She wasn’t sure what it did, but at this moment Kim was running out of options. She deftly hopped onto the speaker and landed a swift kick to Drakken's ribs. As she expected, it sent him flying. The controller with the button slid across the floor, which gave Kim precisely enough time to shoot her grappling hook toward the ceiling.

Still standing on the giant speaker, she dropped the mystery bomb and stomped on it. Just as it sparked beneath her shoe, she was lifted into the air away from the small explosion that erupted below.

“They tried to bring these to a concert?” Kim thought incredulously. “Mom would not be happy to hear about this.”

“Nooooo!” Dr. Drakken wailed. If Kim didn’t know any better, she’d feel bad for the guy. He always seemed genuinely heartbroken when his ridiculous plans failed.

“I’ll make you pay for this, Kim Possible!” He shouted one final time, before being whisked away by one of his henchmen on a small helicopter. 

——

Christina was so thankful to Kim and the others for rescuing her and the show. She invited them backstage while the crowd finally made their way to their seats.

“I still don’t know how you guys did it. You’re all so brave. Especially you, Kim. I could never have done what you did with that bomb. You’re my new hero!”

Kim smiled bashfully. It was nice to be appreciated. “Really, it was no biggie! I’m just glad you’re safe and that the show can go on!”

The twins were ecstatic. Kim decided not to rat them out for carrying around their experiments in public. “Why did you have those bombs on you anyway?”

“They weren’t bombs!” Tim insisted, “Not real ones, at least. They were stink bombs. The actual explosion was a bit of a..”

“Design flaw,” Jim finished for him. "But we're working on it!"

Everyone laughed. Well, that explained what the fire department had been doing at their house. 

“I just don’t know how I’m going I repay you, Kim,” Christina said. 

“Really, it’s nothing!” Kim exclaimed. “I’m just your basic, average girl! Seeing your show is payment enough!” 

“I don’t know if “average” is the word I’d use.” Christina mused.

Suddenly, Tim’s pocket buzzes with the familiar ring of the Kimmunicator. He fishes out and hands it to Kim. 

“Kim! Great job on destroying the speaker! Drakken is gonna lay low after this one for a while.” 

“Thanks, Wade. I uh, have a little surprise for you. You ready?”

Before he could respond, Kim hands the device over to Christina and watches over her shoulder as shock registers on his face. 

“Oh my god, you’re Xtina Mil! I’m one of your biggest fans!” 

“No, I’m one of your biggest fans, Wade! I really appreciate your help tonight. Oh, and you can call me Christina. Xtina is just a stage name.”

“It’s a beautiful name,” Wade blurted out.

“Thanks! Hey, I’m really digging this tone on Kim’s phone. Do you think you could send me the mp3?”

Wade, who already looked ready to pass out, nodded. Kim wasn’t sure if he was even able to speak at this point. 

“Anyway, I’ve got to run. I think I’ve left my fans have waited long enough. Kim, I think I know how I’m gonna pay you back! Catch ya later!”

She gave them all each one more hug and stepped out onto the stage. 

——-

Two weeks later, they were still reeling from how great the concert had been.

“Yeah Xtina and I are friends, no biggie.” Ron bragged to anyone who would listen. Kim wasn’t sure if that was precisely the right word for it, but she kept her mouth shut.

They’re hanging out at Bueno Nacho one day after school when the Kimmunicator goes off once more. 

“Kim! I just got a message from Christina Milian today!”

“What’s up? Is she having problems with Drakken again?” Kim asked nervously.

“Was she asking for my number?” Ron asked.

“No and no. Listen to this!”

“I'm your basic average girl  
And I'm here to save the world  
You can't stop me cause I'm  
Kim Pos-si-ble  
There is nothing I can't do  
And when danger calls  
Just know that I am on my way”  
…  
…  
…

“New theme song, Booyah!” Ron pumped a fist into the air.


End file.
